A Study in Magenta
by jamesgatz1925
Summary: Kid!John's mum is new employee at Kid!Sherlock's mother's mansion. Will the four year olds be able to get along and solve the crime about the Magenta puppy from Blue's Clues, or will the criminal get away? Set entirely to the story of ASiP, only they're four year olds!
1. Chapter 1

**A Study in Magenta**

John's rarely ever sleeps a full night. As a four-year-old, he of course needs his sleep, but it's those dang nightmares that constantly get to him. Every time he has a nightmare, like now, John rolls around his bed until he's fully awake. John feels his puffy cheeks; tears again. John hates to cry, because only babies cry and big boys aren't supposed to cry. John takes a deep breath to steady his breathing, then sits up straight in bed.

John checks the floor for monsters, like his Daddy showed him how, and hops off the bed. With Trigger, the talking elephant in hand, John scurries to his desk, flicks on the lamp, and hurries back to his bed.

Then they start: the stars. Last year when the nightmares began, Daddy bought John a spinning lap that displays the stars. John loves them. Watching them dance around his bedroom helps him sleep, and John is thankful for them.

"Maybe you should draw in your book," John imagines Trigger say.

"I don't know, Trigger," John replies out loud. "I'm not a good drawer."

"But your Dad said that drawing in your book would help, remember? That day you saw the doctor lady? She said it would help, too. She said to draw everything you dream."

"I know, Trigger," John says.

* * *

The next day, John's Daddy gets him up early. John managed to sleep for a bit after his nightmare last night, so John still feels very tired. His Mum makes him eggs for breakfast, which John picks at.

Soon, John and his Dad arrive at the doctor's office. John knows it's the doctor's office because there's a large rainbow in the window. Though John can't read quite yet, he's sure the rainbow is saying something nice. He always smiles at the rainbow.

John's Dad leaves him alone with the doctor to talk.

"Hello, John," she says in a nice voice.

He pushes himself deeper into his chair.

"How are you today?" she asks.

John shrugs.

"Let's get right into it, John," she says, looking at her notes. "Did you have a nightmare last night?"

John nods.

"Did you draw in your book?"

John nods again.

"What did you draw?"

John's mind goes blank. He's not very good a lying, especially not that quick on his feet.

"You didn't draw in your book, did you, John?"

John shakes his head, no.

"Drawing in your book will help, John. It'll help you so much to draw how you feel and all the scary things, especially after the accident. It'll help to draw everything that scares you," she adds.

For the first time, John speaks. "Nothing scares me," he says.

* * *

After the doctor's appointment, John's Dad takes him to lunch.

"Do you remember that Mummy got a new job?"

John nods.

"And did you remember that I've got to take you over there? I've got to go to work after this."

John nods, again.

John's Dad glances over at Trigger sitting on the table next to John's sandwich. "Are you going to take Trigger with you?"

John glances at Trigger, then his Dad. "Yes."

"Are you sure you need to, Buddy? There will be a few kids there, I'm sure you'll make a new friend."

John carefully reaches over to Trigger and pulls the toy close to him. Glaring at his father, John tucks the elephant under his shirt.

John's Dad nods. "Ok, you can take him. Just don't lose him, ok?"

John nods.

* * *

John's Dad takes him to his Mum's new job after lunch. John's unfamiliar with the scenery, they have to drive far out of London. John pats Trigger's head as they drive, and every few minutes, John's Dad offers words of encouragement.

"Don't be afraid, son," he says. "New places are good." And, "I'm sure there will be a ton of kids your age, ok?"

John nods at everything his Dad says, but he doesn't speak much.

When they arrive, John smiles at his mother waiting outside for them. She runs up to the car and throws the door open. "How was the doctor's appointment?" she asks John's Dad.

"It was fine," he replies. "She said…" he glances at John. "Actually, we'll talk about it later."

John's Mum pulls him up to her arms, kisses his Dad goodbye, and carries John into the house.

She puts him down in the great entry room and kneels in front of him. "I've got to go wash the sheets now, love," she says. "Be good. Stay out of trouble. And don't make a mess!" She kisses John's nose. "There are more kids around here somewhere, ok? Go find them."

John nods and his mother leaves.

John doesn't stay in the entry room long. He's not very keen on the details of things, all he knows is there are lots of doors and two staircases. He walks past one staircase and through the entry across from it, into a long staircase. John walks and glances at each door, but doesn't stop to look at any photos. He just walks.

At the end of that hallway is the turn to another, so John turns to walk down that hallway. There are more doors, and as he walks past, John sees one door open. He looks in, just for a second, sees another boy, and walks past.

Seconds later, John hears, "John? John!"

John pauses and turns around. There before him, there's a boy his height with dark hair and thick glasses, but John can't quite place him…

"It's me, Mikie! Remember, our mums were at the Smith's house together."

John nods and shifts Trigger to the other hand. "Oh, right," he says. He sticks his hand out for Mikie to shake, just like his Dad told him to.

Mikie shakes his hand and smiles wide. "I bet you didn't notice me, 'cause I lost my two front teeth."

John examines Mikie's wide open mouth. "Oh, yes," John mutters.

Suddenly serious, Mikie says, "I heard you were in a accident with your Mum and Dad. What happened?"

John furrows his brows and states, "We were in an accident."

Mikie nods and takes John's hand. "Come on, I know where they keep the juice boxes."

John and Mikie sneak two grape juice boxes out of the kitchen and go to the garden. They take post on a little bench under a big tree, steering clear of the lawn mower and the hedge trimmer.

"So, your mum works here now?" Mikie asks.

John nods.

"What happened to the other place? Your mum didn't like it there anymore?"

"We just needed more money, so she came here."

Mikie sips his juice. "Well, there's more kids here," he says.

John doesn't say anything, he just begins to pet Trigger.

"Where's Harry?"

"At school."

"Ahh, you didn't want to go to school?" Mikie asks.

"They wouldn't let me. Not after the accident."

"So you wanted to come here with your mum?"

"I had to. I didn't _want_ to come," John snaps.

Mikie ignores John's tone and continues. "We'll find you a friend," he says.

"Nobody wants to be my friend."

Mikie chuckles.

"What?" John demands.

"Someone else said that today."

"Who?"

"Come on," Mikie says, setting his juice down on the bench. "I'll show you."

* * *

"Where did you find this?" he asks, trying to make his tiny voice deeper than it really is.

"Mycroft's room," she replies, her voice squeaky. "I used to play with it. It was fun."

He completely ignores her. "Bring me the scissors," he says. He holds his hand out and in seconds, the child safety scissors are resting neatly in his hand. He doesn't say anything, he begins cutting away at the stuffed tiger's belly.

"You're welcome," she says.

He huffs. Mummy did tell him he had to be more polite. "Thank you, Molly."

Molly smiles. "You're welcome," she says again.

When he's finished dissecting the stuffed tiger, removing it's voice box, he sews the tiger back up and discards it into his collection of dissected stuffed animals. He drops the voice box into a glass of orange juice and scribbles in his notebook. There aren't words there, he can't write yet, but he knows what it says. He turns to Molly. "Are you wearing lip stuff? You weren't before."

Molly holds up a small tube of shimmery lip gloss. "I just wanted to try it," she says.

He looks away from her and continues scribbling in his book. "I need to know what happens to the voice box when this thing dings," he says to Molly, turning the egg timer half way.

Molly nods. As he's about to leave the room, Molly calls after him. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

He smiles. "Double marshmallows, please. I'll be in the library."

* * *

He walks down the hall to the library. It's a large room, and there on the desk, he sees his objective: Father's laptop. He smiles wickedly as he goes to it, climbing into the large chair and opening the laptop up. He knows by now how to get onto the internet, so he double clicks the icon and waits for it to come up.

The internet opens up straight to Father's email, so he clicks the first highlighted one and tries to read.

"D-d-ea-r Mr.," he knows MR means mister, "Holmes," and he knows the letters to his last name. "P-pl-ea-plea—" He grows quickly annoyed with sounding things out and instead clicks the reply button. He quickly types away as if replying to the email, and clicks send. He smiles. Success.

He gets through two emails when he hears the library door open. He glances up and sees Mikie and…a stranger. He doesn't do well with strangers. When Mother and Father are around, they tell him to be nice and good, but without them he knows he has free reign of his own mouth.

"This is different from my Dad's office. This one's much bigger," the stranger says.

"Hello, Mikie," he says, "Can I use your watch? This one on the desk has hands and I want one with numbers."

Mikie looks at his watch, glances out the window, decides there's no way it's 20:06, and says, "Sorry, mine's broken."

He looks back at the laptop.

"I've got one," the stranger says. "It's got numbers."

He looks at the stranger, who is holding his watch out. "Oh, thank you." He takes the watch and checks the time. 13:25, almost naptime. He hands the watch back to the stranger, briefly looking the stranger up and down.

"This is my friend from the last place my Mum worked," Mikie says. "His name is John."

"Were you in an accident, or are you just shy?" he asks.

The stranger, John, looks shocked. "What?"

Just then, Molly walks into the library.

"Molly!" he shouts. "My hot chocolate."

"Here you go," she says, handing Sherlock the cup.

He counts the marshmallows to make sure there's double. When there is, he looks at Molly. "Thank you," he tells her. He stares at her face. "What happened to your lip stuff?"

"It tasted funny."

"Too bad," he says. "Your mouth looks boring now."

Molly looks sad, but he redirects his attention to the new stranger. "How do you feel about the violin?"

"What?" John asks.

"If you're going to be my friend, you should know I have to practice violin twice a day. And sometimes I don't like to talk. Would that bug you?"

John looks at Mikie. "Did you tell him I have problems with stuff?"

Mikie shakes his head.

"Who said I need a friend?" John asks.

"I told Mikie this morning that everyone here already has friends, and now he has you. And I don't know you, so you must be new."

John absentmindedly nods. "How did you know about the accident?"

He disregards John's question, hopping off the chair. "Spend the night here tomorrow night."

"What?" John demands.

He walks to the door. "Friends have sleepovers and we should have a sleepover."

"I only met you and you want to have a sleepover?"

"Is that bad?"

"I don't even know your name!" John exclaims. "I don't know anything about you and you don't know anything about me."

He stops in the doorway. "I know you had an accident, and that left you scared because you keep petting the elephant. And I know you have to go to the special doctor. That's enough to know, isn't it?"

John stares at him with wide eyes.

"My name is Sherlock and my bedroom is two doors down, the one with 221B on it. It's naptime now, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Mikie waves goodbye and John stares.

John looks back at Mikie with wondering eyes.

"Yes, he always does that," Mikie says.

* * *

The next day, John wakes up early, before the sun is up. Not from a nightmare, and not of his own will, though. John's Mum got him up early so they could go to the Holmes' Mansion. John packs a backpack of snacks, his drawing book, and Trigger.

John stares out the window as his Mum drives to Sherlock's house. He thinks about Sherlock and how absurd his request yesterday was, but John feels curious all the same.

When they arrive at Sherlock's house, John's Mum takes him into the spare room used as a playroom. John didn't get a chance to see it yesterday, and as he sees it now he's glad. There are toys everywhere. As John looks around, though, he sees Mikie and four other kids fast asleep on the floor in little sleeping bags.

"John," his Mum says, "All the kids come here so early that they come here and go back to sleep. Understand? You can go to sleep if you want."

John nods and sits on the ground.

"Look," his Mum pulls the backpack off her shoulders. "I brought your sleeping bag. When you're finished, roll it up and put it back in this bag. Ok?"

John nods and scoots to sit on the sleeping bag.

John's Mum kisses his nose. "I love you, buddy."

"Love you," he says.

John decides not to sleep, he wants to explore. At first he goes through all the toys in the room, finding a Nerf Gun with all of it's bullets (John's are missing) and then he leaves the room. He tucks the gun under into his the back of his trousers under his jumper, and walks down the hall.

He can't quite remember where Sherlock's room is, but soon John sees a shadow around the other side of the hall and he pauses. A small body walks around the corner.

"Ahh, John," Sherlock greets him.

"Hi, Sherlock," John says, sighing in relief.

"I'm glad you came. This way," Sherlock says, leading John down another hallway.

Sherlock stops in front of his bedroom door. He's about to reach for the knob when the door flies open.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" a woman says.

"Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock sweetly says, "I told you I'd be right back."

"That was four hours ago!"

Sherlock looks innocently at her. "This is John," Sherlock says. "John, this is Mrs. Hudson. She used to work for my Mother, but now she is my nanny."

"Oh, hello, John." She says, smiling down at John. She moves out of the way to let the two boys in, then tells Sherlock she's going to get breakfast.

"This is nice," John says, looking around the room.

"Yes, I think so."

John wanders the room and looks at all of Sherlock's stuff. The walls are ocean blue, but they're mostly covered with posters and photos. There are posters of science things that John understands, but there are a few of skulls.

"What are these?" John asks, pointing to the posters of skulls.

"Skulls," Sherlock bluntly answers.

John continues through the room and stops in front of a real skull. "Is this…real?" John asks.

"It's rubber. My Father gave it to me. Well, I say _gave_."

John nods in acceptance.

Mrs. Hudson comes back into the room with Sherlock's oatmeal. "John, are you going to spend the night?" she asks.

"I don't know."

"There's another bed up there," Mrs. Hudson points to the top bunk of Sherlock's bed. "If you can reach up there."

"Of course I can!" John defends.

Mrs. Hudson chuckles. "Have you heard about these toys, then, Sherlock? Someone's taking all the stuffed animals and ripping their heads off. I thought you'd be looking into that."

Sherlock perks up and looks at the door. "Yes, I want to look into it—"

Just then, one of the boys from the toy room runs into Sherlock's room. "Sherlock, we need your help!" he exclaims.

"Another?" Sherlock asks.

The boy nods. "In the west wing."

Sherlock nods. "I'll be right there."

"Hurry!"

Sherlock grabs his magnifying glass, his scarf, and his coat. "Make yourself at home, John," Sherlock says. "I'm sure Mrs. Hudson would love to make you a snack."

"I'm your nanny, Sherlock. Not the cook."

"Maybe he'd like hot chocolate, Mrs. Hudson? I'd like some too, when I come back."

"I'm not the cook!" she calls after him as he leaves. She looks down at John sitting down on the floor.

"I'd like some hot chocolate," John says.

Mrs. Hudson pats his head. "Just this once, love, but after today you'll have to go ask the cook." She smiles down at him. "You look like you can use some rest, love. Here, lay down—"

"I don't want to rest!" he shouts. His eyes begin to water. He doesn't like when people baby him. "I'm sorry…" he says.

"It's ok, dear. Don't cry, I'll get you some hot chocolate."

John looks up at her with big eyes. "And a scone, plese?"

She smiles, nods, and leaves the room.

John watches her leave, and as soon as she's gone, Sherlock reappears in the doorway. "You look like you like adventures," Sherlock states.

"I've had a few," John says.

"Many scary?"

"Far too many," John says.

Sherlock steps close to John. "Want to see some more?"

John hops off the floor and grabs Trigger. "Oh, yes!" he shouts, following Sherlock out of the room.

As they pass the kitchen, Mrs. Hudson stands in the doorway. "Look at you two," she says as they pass. "Dashing around playing cops and robbers."

"This is no game," Sherlock says. "It's an adventure!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock and John silently walk through the halls of Sherlock's gigantic home. John, every few steps, glances at Sherlock, then at the ground.

"What?" Sherlock asks, annoyed.

"Where are we going?" John asks.

"The west wing," he says. "There's a toy in trouble."

John looks at Sherlock for many seconds. "Why did that boy want you?"

"Why do you think?"

"I know he wants your help, but why you? I know this is your house, but—"

"But?"

"He wouldn't want your help just because this is your house."

"I'm the smartest person in this house who can't read," Sherlock explains. "Everyone knows I am. They all ask me for help, I'm like a detective."

"But he was older than us," John says.

"So?"

"So he wouldn't come to a little, little kid if he has a problem."

Sherlock grins and walks straight. "When I met you yesterday, I asked if you had an accident."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I didn't know. I figured it out. The way you shyly walk and don't talk unless you have to, I just figured you were in an accident or you are shy."

"You said I have to go to the special doctor?"

"You carry your stuffed animal around for security," Sherlock says, "Of course you have to go to the special doctor."

"Was your brother also in the accident?" Sherlock asks.

"Sorry, what?"

"Your brother." Sherlock rolls his eyes when John still looks confused. "Your watch, it was for someone older. It could have been yours, but I saw on the back it says Harry W. Your name is John, so this was given to you by your brother, Harry."

John grins. "Amazing!" he says.

Sherlock looks at him. "You think so?"

"Yes, of course! Why wouldn't I!"

Sherlock shrugs. "My Mother always tells me not to tell strangers things about them."

"Why would she do that?"

"People don't like it, she says."

"I thought it was cool," John says.

Sherlock looks over at him and smiles.

They make it to the first hallway of the west wing, and John tugs on Sherlock's coat. "I have to tell you something," he says.

"What?" Sherlock curiously asks.

"Harry isn't my brother," John says.

"Is he your Dad? Your Uncle?"

John shakes his head and chuckles. "Harry is my sister!"

Sherlock stops, stunned. "Sister?"

"Yes! Her name is Harriet, but we call her Harry."

Sherlock sighs and hits his forehead. "Sister!" he says. "There's always something!"

John laughs.

* * *

They arrive in the west wing and quickly find a girl John doesn't recognize, one of the kids who was sleeping in the playroom.

"Where are Mikie and the girl from yesterday?" John asks.

"They like to play together in the playroom," Sherlock explains.

John and Sherlock walk towards the room where the girl is standing outside the door.

"Hello, freak," she says.

"Hello, Sally," Sherlock replies.

"Why are you here?" Sally demands.

"I was asked to come," he says.

"Oh yeah?" she says, stepping to him and crossing her arms. John can see she's two inches taller than him and she looks much more scary. "You know what I think?"

"Always, Sally!" he says. "Even though I know you spent the night elsewhere last night."

"How did you know that?" she demands.

"Your toothpaste smells different than usual."

Sally gasps and moves out of the way.

"Can I go in now?" Sherlock asks, grinning. He walks through the door.

"Who are you?" Sally asks, stopping John.

"This is my friend," Sherlock says, taking John's hand and pulling him past Sally.

"You got a friend?" she asks, then bursts into laughter. "How did you get a friend?!"

They both ignore her and go through to the room to the corner where the older boy and another boy are.

"What have we here?" Sherlock asks.

"They found this this morning," the boy says, looking up at Sherlock. He glances at John. "Who are you?"

"I'm—" John starts.

"This is John, he's my friend."

"Oh," the boy says. "I'm Greg."

John shakes Greg's hand.

"This is Anderson," Sherlock says. "I don't like him."

"Hey!" Anderson exclaims. "That was mean!"

Sherlock steps close to Anderson and sniffs. "Your toothpaste matches Sally's."

Anderson's eyes grow wide. "So?"

Sherlock grins. "Do your other friends know you had a sleepover with a _girl?_" Sherlock asks, amused.

"What? No!" Anderson says.

Sherlock laughs, then Greg joins in. "You had a sleepover with a girl?!" Greg asks.

"No, I didn't!" Anderson says.

Sherlock laughs one last time, then kneels next to a stuffed animal. "John?" he asks.

John kneels.

"What do you see here?"

"Uh," John stares at it. It's a stuffed dog character from that show Blue's Clues. John thinks her name is Magenta. "It's head is missing."

"Yes, but what else?"

"Hmm," John examines it further. "It looks like it was ripped."

"Yes, it does. Also, the owner of this dog did not do this."

John looks at Sherlock. "How do you know?"

"The dog is clean. The owner wouldn't wash it and rip it's head off."

John nods.

"Who owned this dog?" Sherlock asks.

"The gardener's daughter, Irene."

Sherlock nods. He thinks for a moment, touching it's fur and stuffing. Suddenly, his eyes grow wide and he gasps. "I know!" he shouts, running out of the room.

John quickly stands, grabs Trigger, and runs after him. "What have you got?" he calls after Sherlock.

"Magenta!" Sherlock shouts.

"What about it?" John asks, running after him.

"Her stuffing was magenta. And there was a lot of stuffing missing. So if we look around the house, we're bound to find some to lead us to the criminal!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" John asks, catching up to Sherlock.

"Because you're an idiot," Sherlock answers.

John looks at him with sad eyes.

"Don't look like that," Sherlock says. "Everyone is."

John still looks sad, but he follows Sherlock. "Where should we start?" he asks.

"No idea," Sherlock says. "Hungry?"

* * *

Sherlock and John walk to the kitchen. They walk in silence until John grows tired of it.

"Why don't you like the Anderson boy?" John asks.

Sherlock shrugs. "He's mean."

"And the girl?"

"She's mean, too."

John nods.

They finally make it to the kitchen and sit at the island. John grins as he finds that the stool spins, and Sherlock glares until he stops.

"Sherlock!" the cook shouts.

"Hello, Angelo," Sherlock says.

"What would you like, my boy? Anything you want."

Sherlock looks at John. "I'm not hungry, but you can eat."

John looks around the kitchen trying to decide what he wants.

"Who is your friend, Sherlock?"

"Oh, Angelo this is John. John this is Angelo, the cook."

"Last week, Sherlock proved to his Mother that I didn't steal her jewelry!"

"Yes, I proved to my Mother that he didn't steal her jewelry, but that he did accidentally let my dog go."

"I'm still sorry, Sherlock," Angelo says.

"That's ok, Angelo. Mother is getting me a new one."

Angelo smiles. "What'll it be, John?"

Fifteen minutes later, John is happily slurping away at spaghetti noodles. His little face is a mess, but he's got a huge smile. Sherlock, on the other hand, sits staring out the large window.

"What are you looking at?" John asks.

"I'm thinking about clues."

John tries to see if Sherlock sees clues out the window.

"In my head, John," Sherlock says.

"Oh," John sighs.

As John's about to finish his spaghetti, Sherlock gasps. "I got it!" he shouts.

"What? What?"

"Come on, follow me!" he hops off the stool.

John hops after him, and Sherlock looks back at him. Sherlock huffs, wipes John's face with his hand, and wipes his hand on his own trousers. John runs after Sherlock and doesn't even realize he forgets Trigger.

* * *

The two boys run down the hall towards the playroom. Once they arrive, Sherlock digs in the toy-box until he finds what he's looking for: a plastic bag full of magenta fluff.

"How did you know that was there?" John asks.

"I saw it this morning when I was looking for my magnifying glass. I knew I saw it, but I didn't remember 'til now!"

John smiles and watches Sherlock take the stuffing out, along with a piece of paper.

"Darn!" Sherlock shouts.

"What?"

"I can't read all the way!" Sherlock glares at the paper. "S-s-sh-she—" Sherlock sounds it out.

"Who can read it for us?"

Sherlock looks up at John and grins, then runs out of the room.

By the time John realizes Sherlock is gone and he himself runs out of the room, Sherlock is nowhere in sight. John doesn't know what to do, so he wanders around a bit. Then he remembers that he took his backpack to Sherlock's room, so he makes his way back to Sherlock's room.

Sherlock runs around the house until he makes it to his hallway. He hopes Mrs. Hudson is in his room so she can read the note for him. He slowly walks down the hall because he's been told a million times not to run in the halls. He makes his way to his door and notices it's ajar, then slowly opens it hoping Mrs. Hudson is in there. When he walks through the door, Sherlock gasps. It's not Mrs. Hudson. Instead, it's the boy who came two weeks before John.

"Jeff," Sherlock says to the six year old.

"Hello, Sherlock."

"You did it," Sherlock replies.

Jeff rolls his eyes. "For someone who claims to be smarter than everyone else, you sure are dumb. It wasn't me."

"It wasn't?"

"No. It was the owners of those toys. Irene did that."

"But…she wouldn't…"

"But she did!" Jeff shouts.

"You made her do it!" Sherlock shouts back.

"Yes, I did! I told her to!"

"Why?"

Jeff grins. "Because someone else told me to." Jeff picks up Sherlock's rubber skull and sits on his bed. He pats the bed next to him.

Sherlock sits on the bed next to Jeff. "Why did you do it?"

"I just said, someone told me to make them break their toys."

"Who would do that? Why would someone do that?"

"I can't tell who. And he does it to give you a taste of your own medicine."

Sherlock looks horrified. "Me? What did I do?"

"You're mean! Nobody likes you, Sherlock!" Jeff shouts.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Sherlock shouts, standing from the bed.

"I can and I will! And I'm going to make you so sad that you'll break this," Jeff hold up Sherlock's skull.

"It won't break. It's rubber!"

Jeff gets wicked smile and pulls Sherlock's magnifying glass out of his pocket. "You can break this."

"How did you get that!?"

"I took it while you were eating lunch."

Sherlock's nostrils flare with anger. "You're mean. Tell me who's making you do this!"

"No! I won't! You're an annoying little baby and I don't like you!"

Sherlock grows angry. He is about to break his favorite toy, his magnifying glass, when suddenly Jeff shouts in frustration.

"Ow!" he shouts, hopping off Sherlock's bed. When he turns around, Sherlock sees that there are six Nerf darts stuck to the back of his head. "Who did that!?" Jeff shouts.

Sherlock grins as Jeff runs out of the room. Sherlock runs after him, but runs directly into Greg as he exits his room.

"Sherlock! What happened!?" Greg asks.

"Jeff! It was him! He's going to tell his mum that someone that someone shot him with a Nerf gun!"

Greg glances down the hall Jeff's direction. "I'll tell what he did!" Greg calls after him.

Sherlock goes to one of the living rooms and flicks the television on. He sits and waits, and soon Greg walks into the room.

Greg tosses Sherlock an orange blanket. "That's from your brother," he says.

"Did you tell the truth?" Sherlock asks, taking the blanket and attempting to toss it away.

Greg nods, then grabs the blanket, opens it up, and covers Sherlock with it. "Jeff won't come back here any more!"

"Good," Sherlock says, slumped against the sofa with the blanket over him.

"Just one thing, Sherlock," Greg starts. "They asked who shot Jeff, and I didn't know. Do you know?"

Sherlock grins and looks at Greg, but John standing a bit behind Greg gets his attention. "I have an idea," he says, looking right at John.

Greg turns around to see John. "Oh, right," Greg says, smiling at John then standing off the sofa. "I can keep a secret," Greg says, then leaves the two.

"How did you know where to find me?" Sherlock asks.

"I knew you'd ask Mrs. Hudson to read the clue for you."

Sherlock nods. "You're not as big an idiot as I thought," he says.

John looks over and smiles. "Say, why did the boy do those things to the toys?"

"He didn't. The owners did it, but he told them to."

"Why'd he do that?"

"Someone told him to."

"Who?" John wants to know.

"I have no idea," Sherlock says. "But I assume they're someone who is here at the house."

John nods in agreement.

"So, you'll spend the night?" Sherlock asks, closing his eyes and slumping against John.

John falls to the other side, laying against the sofa with Sherlock's head on his hip. "Sure, Sherlock," John says.

"I knew you'd say that," Sherlock says.

"How did you know?" John asks.

"John," Angelo says. John looks up at him with sleepy eyes. "Sherlock said you'd forgotten this is in the kitchen."

John reaches up and takes Trigger from Angelo. "Thank you," he says.

Angelo nods and leaves the room.

John snuggles close to Trigger, but can't find a comfortable position. He frowns and frowns, and eventually he places Trigger on the sofa next to himself. He looks over at Sherlock and smiles, then rests his hand on Sherlock's shoulder. Finally, John finds a comfortable position and falls asleep with Sherlock.

_***I had this idea a while back and I decided to write it. I might do all of the episodes if I get good responses. Thank you for reading! **_


End file.
